Una pseudo-cita
by Leeeen
Summary: Y lo peor de todo no era qué parecería a su lado, sino lo que sentiría a su lado. Sentimientos antiguos que amenazaban constantemente, siempre que estaba a su lado, a salir a la luz nuevamente… Y la verdad era que no podía dejarlos salir, por una simple y sencilla razón. Había un código, y no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo. Si lo hacía, no se perdonaría nunca a sí mismo.


_Holi :) Aquí vengo con otro OS, porque se me ocurrió meterme en un foro creado por mi linda amigui Row, al cual aprovecho de invitarlo/as :D Se llama **Tómalo o déjalo**, consiste en una serie de retos que cada uno hace y elige a otro participante, y este elige si lo toma o lo deja :) Yo decidí tomar el reto de **Genee**, así que niña ;D esto es para ti!_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, y si Akiyoshi Hongo hubiese hecho un final como la gente, con Taiora y Mimato probablemente no estaríamos en esto... Cariños Te Mando xDDDDDD**

* * *

_**Una pseudo-cita**_

* * *

Habían pasado años ya… Y aún no lograba sacarse aquella imagen de su cabeza.

Sora, de catorce años, aquel día del concierto de Navidad, con su abrigo celeste y aquella bufanda rosada que él mismo le había regalado un año antes y que tanto le reprochó porque no le gustaba ese color, que era muy femenino para ella y cuantas cosas más que solía decir. Creyó que la usaba porque era una ocasión especial, es decir, llevaba un presente con ella, y él estaba ahí… Seguramente era para él.

Pero cual había sido su sorpresa cuando inquirió, inocentemente, que eran para Matt, y ella lo había confirmado, además su nerviosismo la delataba.

Años ya de eso.

En ese entonces, se habían vuelto novios, habían durado un par de meses y luego tan amigos como siempre. Todos.

Había pasado el tiempo, él por ahora, en la cima de su carrera como futbolista, jugando en el mejor equipo de todo Japón, con altas expectativas y promesas de irse a jugar al extranjero, y Sora en proceso de elaborar su tesis, paralelo a eso se encontraba trabajando en una tienda donde se confeccionaban elegantes vestidos, ella era la encargada de realizar los bosquejos y hacer algunas confecciones. Y hace unos meses que vivían juntos, luego de que la pelirroja tuviese algunos problemas con su madre, no se habían peleado ni mucho menos, simplemente ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio para avanzar con su tesis, y con su madre pendiente de ella todo el tiempo no lo iba a conseguir, tampoco podía irse a vivir con su padre, él vivía en Kyoto, y ni pensar en cambiarse de universidad cuando ya le quedaba tan poco para graduarse. Por eso cuando el moreno se lo propuso había sido su salvador.

—_¿Estás seguro? —Tai asintió nuevamente. —¿No sería una molestia para ti?_

—_Por favor, Sora, ¿qué molestia? Vivo solo, casi nunca estoy aquí, estoy todo el día entrenando, a veces paso semanas concentrado. Será perfecto, así nadie te molestará y no tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para quedar de salir, porque viviremos juntos._

_Era una buena idea…_

O al menos en ese entonces lo había sido.

De todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, nunca habían podido coincidir en algún tiempo para poder hacer algo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Tai no era un futbolista tan lleno de obligaciones, y Sora no tenía una tesis y trabajos que hacer.

Al menos hasta ahora…

—_¡Te odio tesis…! ¡Te odio trabajo!_

_Tai rió ante las verdades de Sora. _

—_No tengo tiempo para nada. Ni citas he tenido._

—_¿Y crees que yo sí?_

—_Tai, te he visto salir con distintas chicas todas las semanas, no me vengas con que no tienes citas, hasta sales por todas las redes con una chica diferente siempre… Y como eres un futbolista y además reconocido, se te pegan como sanguijuelas. _

Salir como amigos.

Tener una "pseudo-cita" no sonaba tan malo entonces cuando lo habían planteado en la tarde… Sin embargo ahora… Viéndola con aquel vestido blanco de corte casi recto de hombro a hombro, estilizado hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, que acentuaba aún más su figura con una cinta negra rodeando su estrecha cintura, y esos zapatos de taco alto, negros, haciendo juego con la cinta y sus accesorios. Ahora se sentía casi como un vagabundo, con su camisa blanca, abierta, descuidadamente, hasta el pecho, sus pantalones negros al igual que la chaqueta americana, con detalles en azul oscuro… Parecería el chofer pobretón de Sora. Y lo peor de todo no era qué parecería a su lado, sino lo que sentiría a su lado.

Sentimientos antiguos que amenazaban constantemente, siempre que estaba a su lado, a salir a la luz nuevamente… Y la verdad era que no podía dejarlos salir, por una simple y sencilla razón. Había un código, y no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo. Si lo hacía, no se perdonaría nunca a sí mismo.

—Son para ti. —dijo él sacando un ramo de rosas rojas que escondía tras su espalda. La pelirroja sonrió emocionada y sorprendida.

—Tai, no tenías por qué hacer esto. —dijo sonriéndole.

—Claro que sí, cuando salgo con una mujer hermosa, me gusta hacerla sentir querida y bien… Aunque solo sea una "pseudo-cita"

Ella solía pensar que Tai era siempre muy despistado, cuando la verdad era que, tratándose de una mujer, era bastante detallista…

'_Con razón tenía tantas sanguijuelas detrás de él…'_

* * *

Bueno… —habló el moreno luego de ordenar.

La había llevado a un restaurante elegante, de esos que nunca frecuentaban, al menos no solos, eran más de ir a algún lugar poco concurrido, a beber un café, comer pizza, quedarse en casa viendo una película acompañados de comida chatarra, o bien disfrutar de un buen partido de fútbol. Nunca un restaurante lujoso, y mucho menos vestidos así.

—No, antes que nada quiero saber una cosa.

—Claro… Dime.

—¿Qué haces para dejar tan babosas a las mujeres con las que salen?

Tai rió con la pregunta de su amiga. ¿En serio tenía esa fama? —¿Qué?

—¿Cuáles son tus técnicas de seducción? Dime.

—Sora, ¿por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

—Tai, es un juego, es una "pseudo-cita", ¿no es así? —el moreno asintió. —Es una cita al fin y al cabo. Así que dime… ¿Cómo haces que las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies?

—OK… —dijo él no muy convencido, no era una buena idea al fin y al cabo. —La verdad no es mucho —sinceró pensándolo bien. —, simplemente les digo que soy futbolista y su atención es toda para mi… Salgo con mujeres demasiado superficiales. —concluyó.

—Ah, muy bien. O sea que todo tu encanto y arrastre con las mujeres recae en tu popularidad.

—Sí, básicamente… Aunque en realidad sí hay algo. —se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa. —Dime algo de ti, como si fuera nuestra primera cita y me estás contando de tu vida.

A Sora le pareció una locura, pero estaba ahí, junto a su amigo para pasarla bien. Sonrió. —Bueno… Nací en Tokyo, mis padres están separados, mi mamá es dueña de una academia de Ikebana, mi papá es profesor en la Universidad de Kyoto, me gusta el fútbol y las artes, estudié Artes y Diseño en la Universidad y yo… —se detuvo cuando notó los profundos ojos chocolates de Tai verla fijamente, casi sin parpadear. No desviaba la mirada, simplemente se dedicaba a verla. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, a tal punto de sentirse nerviosa, era intimidante… Y a la vez lindo. —¿Qué?

Tai sonrió por lo bajo, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas para luego volver a verla. —Nada… Es solo que… Luces realmente hermosa esta noche. —Sora sonrió con suavidad y dejó ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Me siento afortunado de estar contigo esta noche… Siendo la envidia de todos aquí. —dijo suavemente y lleno de galantería.

—Ah, ya vi como las conquistas. —comentó ella saliendo de su trance. Tai sí que sabía como usar las palabras a su favor.

Tai volvió a su postura, se incorporó en la silla mientras reía.

—Bien, ahora te toca a ti mostrarme qué haces para conquistar a tus acosadores.

Acosadores… Le causaba risa el término empleado por su mejor amigo. Eran como las sanguijuelas en su caso, al menos sabía que sus acosadores no buscaban fama y dinero en ella.

—Está bien… ¿Cómo fue tú infancia? —preguntó como si nada ella.

—"¿Cómo fue tu infancia?" ¡¿Esa es tú técnica? —bufó. —Tienes suerte de ser hermosa y ardiente. —habló más para si mismo que para la pelirroja.

—Sólo respóndeme.

—Bien… Fue… Buena, en general… Lo único malo fue el peso de cuidar a mi hermana que era bastante enfermiza, y como mis padres trabajaban, estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, también el hecho de haber sufrido la muerte de mi abuelo siendo yo muy pequeño, sentirme mal por no haberla aprovechado lo suficiente me hace sentir…

No lo había notado, pero a medida que el moreno de explayaba en contar su infancia, Sora acercó su mano hacia la suya, acariciándola levemente con sus dedos y de vez en cuando, raspando la piel de su mano con suavidad.

—¡Wow! —Sora alzó sus cejas y dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro. —Lo haces parecer tan simple. Para las mujeres es mucho más fácil seducir a un hombre.

Esta vez la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo. —Bueno, si me disculpas, iré al baño, y cuando me levante y camine, no podrás evitar verme mientras me alejo. —le comentó con simpleza. Tai bufó nuevamente, eso no podía ser posible, él no era tan arrastrado con las mujeres, él no volteaba a verlas, ELLAS volteaban a verlo a él.

Sora se levantó, tomó su bolso y caminó. Él no fue conciente en los siguientes segundos, simplemente siguió todos los actos de la pelirroja con su mirada, cuando ya estuvo lejos por unos cuantos pasos, le habló alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara. —¿Lo ves?

—¡Diablos! —se recriminó a sí mismo. ¡Era tan simple!

* * *

No había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, y esa mañana, como nunca, se había levantado temprano. Removía una y otra vez la cuchara dentro de su plato de leche con cereal mientras veía como ya prácticamente se deshacían de tanto remojarse. Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y rápidamente levantó su vista para ver a Sora salir en pijama de su habitación.

_Tiene que ser un error… _

Se repitió una y mil veces cuando, solo con verla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sin querer calmarse un poco.

_'Es estúpido. Es decir, no puede gustarme Sora, fue novia de mi mejor amigo… Hace años, pero igual cuenta… No puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. No. Además esto es solo producto de mi imaginación… Síp… Eso es. Anoche salí con Sora, en plan de amigo, jugando a tener una cita… Una "pseudo-cita", lo pasamos bien, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste o que me haya enamorado de ella… Por favor, claro que no. Es solo mi imaginación. Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, no hay nada que hacer. Mi mente está jugando conmigo, porque la muy maldita no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Claro, como hoy tengo el día libre, no tengo que andar pensando en los entrenamientos y rendir en la cancha, no tiene nada mejor que hacer… No me gusta Sora… Es solo una amiga. ¡Eso! Es un amigo… Con senos… Sí…'_

—Hola Tai. —saludó ella sonriéndole mientras se dirigía al baño. El moreno la siguió con la mirada.

_'Te amo…'_

Cuando Sora cerró la puerta del baño tras ingresar, supo que algo andaba mal con él… MUY mal.

* * *

—Espero que sea realmente importante para venir a molestarme de madrugada.

—Son las 11:00 am.

—Madrugada. —insistió Matt.

Sí, lo sabía.

Para él también sería de madrugada si fuese un día libre común como cualquier otro, odiaba levantarse temprano, si no fuera por los entrenamientos simplemente no lo haría, pero ahora era un caso especial. Estaba sumamente confundido, no podía dormir, no tenía apetito… Se había convertido en un asco de persona, un "Anti-Tai"… Que no tenía sueño ni hambre. ¡Era horrible!

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres una cerveza?

—Matt, son las 11:00 am… —recalcó él.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para beber una cerveza. —argumentó. —¿Un cigarrillo? —preguntó nuevamente sacando uno de la caja.

—Matt… Por enésima vez, no me vas a contagiar tus malditos vicios.

—Si quieres… Allá tú. —encendió su cigarro. Cualquier problema que tuviese el moreno para ir a molestarlo tan temprano, sería mejor escucharlo con un poco de alcohol y nicotina en el cuerpo. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo un problema con Sora…

Soltó así sin más.

—¿Todavía te gusta?

Inmediatamente detuvo su caminar en círculos que llevaba hasta entonces. Tai creyó que él con su confesión había causado la impresión de Matt, cuando la verdad era que la impresión se la había llevado él con la pregunta de su amigo.

¿Cómo que si todavía le gustaba? ¿A qué mierda se refería con eso?

—Tai, no soy estúpido, ninguno de nosotros lo es… Sólo tú. Todos sabíamos que te gustaba Sora… ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

¿Cómo era que no estaba enojado con él y simplemente se dedicaba a… molestarlo?

—Sí, pero… Matt, hay códigos en la amistad. Sora fue tu novia. Yo nunca estaría con la exnovia de un amigo, por mucho que me guste. Es más importante mi amistad contigo que una mujer… Mujeres hay muchas…

—Sí, muchas… Pero ninguna como Sora, y Tai… Sora es la mujer para ti. —dijo él sin más. —Y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de eso.

Tai frunció el ceño, fue ahí cuando Matt le explicó algo que nunca antes había dejado muy en claro; El motivo por el cual terminó con Sora…

Que nunca se sintieron cómodos con la relación, que nunca lograron complementarse, que a pesar de todo, seguían viéndose como dos buenos amigos, que nunca logró haber química entre ellos, que simplemente deberían seguir siendo amigos…

Luego de ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo Tai al poco tiempo de ellos hacerse novios, aunque fue bastante leve, entendió que había sido el error más grande de su vida. Entendió también que no necesitaba las palabras de su mejor amigo para que se lo confirmase, que eran más que obvios sus sentimientos hacia Sora, y él no había sido capaz de notarlos antes y evitarle malos ratos a Tai, por culpa de un estúpido encaprichamiento de adolescentes idiotas.

El moreno escuchó la historia con suma atención, todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ello. Primero porque de la nada se había convertido en el idiota más grande del mundo, más bien, se estaba enterando de que durante años había sido el idiota más grande del mundo. Por otra parte le daba rabia estar hablando de ese tema en particular con Matt, hablarlo en ese momento precisamente, pudiendo haberlo hecho hace mucho y haberse evitado tantas desdichas.

Suspiró. —En fin… Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Tai lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego bajó su mirada hasta estamparla en el suelo. ¿Él sabía qué hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea en realidad…

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Era verdad, sabía que le preocupaba algo. Tai era prácticamente un libro abierto, siempre demostraba sus emociones, al contrario de él, que pocos lograban diferenciar cuando estaba triste de cuando estaba feliz, con el moreno era todo lo contrario.

—Matt, es que Sora fue tu…

—Lo sé, pero créeme que eso no importa.

—Es que hay códigos en la amistad. —seguía usando eso él como fundamento.

—Es verdad, hay códigos. —dijo él. —Pero no importa… Eres mi mejor amigo, yo cometí un error, ambos lo cometimos y lo hablamos en su momento… Y Tai, si Mimi fue capaz de entenderlo, espero que también tú… No eches a perder tu felicidad por seguir con estúpido código… Tú serás infinitamente más feliz con ella, porque ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Tai pareció pensarlo por un momento. Matt le estaba dando casi permiso para poder estar con Sora… El problema era que él no estaba muy convencido, y que, por lo demás, no sacaba nada con andar predicando su amor por Sora a medio mundo si aún no sabía lo que sentía ella con respecto a él.

—Tai… No seas tonto.

* * *

Tal vez Matt tenía razón y era la mujer perfecta para él. Sin duda Sora era distinta a cualquier otra chica, partiendo porque era amante del fútbol, como él, y además gustaba del mismo equipo que él, así que siempre que él jugaba sabía de antemano que ella estaría apoyándolo y alentándolo, no como las otras chicas con las que había salido, que simplemente era salir a un bar o a bailar, unas que otras fotos locas por ahí que terminaban saliendo a la luz en algún programa, unas entrevistas donde salía ella admitiendo un romance y luego él lo desmentía, entre otras cosas… Con ninguna había durado más de un par de semanas, con mucha suerte.

Su mente creó un futuro en el cual él le declaraba su amor a Sora, ella le correspondía y vivían felices y juntos para siempre, aunque por otro lado, y casi paralelamente, creó otro donde se convencía a sí mismo de dejar las cosas como estaban, que confesándole sus sentimientos solo provocaría un quiebre en su amistad.

Su mente decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

Aunque, él, impulsivo como siempre, no acostumbraba mucho hacerle caso a su mente…

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Entró, arrojó las llaves en una mesita a un lado y cerró. Alzó su mirada y la vio ahí, tirada boca abajo sobre la alfombra, con su notebook en frente escribiendo posiblemente su tesis. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió como saludo.

Él correspondió a su sonrisa.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

_Bueno, es cortito y con final abierto, pero es que en serio encontré muy cliché poner que Tai le confesara todo y que Sora se tirara a sus brazos correspondiéndole, o que le dijera "NO WEÓN! ESTOY PA' LA CAGÁ' CON MI TESIS Y VO' PENSANDO EN WEÁS! CTM!" xDDDDD Así que cada quien le pone el final que quiera :D Es a gusto del lector xDDD_

_Para mi, es indigno, pero la Genee es quien tiene que juzgar, como ella misma me dijo :)_

_Saluditos a todos :D Yo sigo con mi depre :(_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
